


Cas Discovers The Beauty of iPods

by WaywardPrimrose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardPrimrose/pseuds/WaywardPrimrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written during season 9, a "what if" that came into my head with Cas spending more time with humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Discovers The Beauty of iPods

Part 1: Tessellate 

****

“Since when does Cas listen to music?” Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow. Sam looked up from his book but Cas was a world away, listening to Sam’s iPod while he scanned the page in front of him. 

“Since it was the only way to get him to shut up so I could read in peace,” Sam supplied tersely. “I’ve had four hours sleep and he was talking about latin translations.”

Dean grimaced. Maybe Sam had a point. 

“Dean, do you have a favorite shape?” Cas broke in, looking up. 

“What?” 

“Do you have a shape that you find especially aesthetically pleasing? The man singing appears to have an affection for triangles.” 

Dean gave Cas his ‘I’m surrounded by crazy people’ look. Dean picked up the iPod. “Alt-J, Tessellate? What the hell Sam, you could at least give him some real music to listen too!”

“Hey, he likes it,” Sam defended. 

Cas nodded happily. Dean rolled his eyes. It could have been worse, Dean had caught him listening to everything from Dixie Chicks to Mozart. He really wouldn’t have but it past his brother to have a Brittney Spears song in his playlist. Dean shuddered. Sam just smirked, happy to have someone on his side for once. 

 

****

 

Part 2: Shopping for Angels

****

“How long has he been listening to that thing?” Dean asked from the drivers side, nodding towards Castiel who was perched in the backseat listening to Sam’s ipod and staring out the window. 

Sam shrugged. “Awhile. I’m not really sure how to ask for it back.” 

“I’m sorry Sam I didn’t realize I was inconveniencing you, I will return the device at once, I am sorry if I have been inconsiderate, I found your musical collection quite intriguing. Your tastes are much more eclectic than Deans.”

“More douche-y you mean,” Dean grumbled. 

“It’s fine,” Sam assured Cas, a little embarrassed the angel had heard him complaining. At least now he knew what to get Cas for Christmas, there wasn’t exactly a “For The Angel of the Lord In Your Life” section in the Kmart catalogue.

****


End file.
